bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 7
Charles was listening to WEBN when he decided to turn the radio to 96 Rock,another radio station from Cincinnati."I really wish they would play some My Darkest Days." Charles says,while Tonight by Seether was playing."Okay that was Tonight by Seether,if anybody wants to get in a request just call up the station." the dj says after the song goes off."I'm about to call 96 rock" Charles says and grabs his cellphone and calls 96 rock."Hello?" the dj says."Hey,you said f you wanted a request to call up the station.Do you think you can get in Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days?" Charles says to the dj."Sure.I'll get it in after this next song." The dj says."Thanks" Charles says and waits for the song to come on.After the song that was playing goes off (New Low by Middle Class Rut) the dj speaks."Okay now time for some My Darkest Days,this is Sick and Twisted Affair,which was a request from Charles Caldwell" the dj says and plays the song. "Sweet" Charles says and blast the radio really loud."Turn that down!" someone yells at Charles' door."Fuck you!" Charles says to the person."If you don't turn that down I'll get my homies to beat you down" the person says."Homies? Who the fuck is this?" Charles says and walks to his door and opens it,to see its Algernon standing there."Oh its just Algie.I'm not about to listen to a nerd" Charles says to Algie."If you don't I will tell Earnest about this and-" Algie says to Charles before getting cut off."And do what? Be a little bitch and gang up on me? I could easilly beat you nerds." Charles says,and Algie slaps him,which causes Charles to punch him in the face,knocking him out."Damn you're weak" Charles says and goes back in his room. About an hour later Charles decides to walk around the campus.When he is walking he sees Michael Diaz sitting next to a radio."Hey Mike.What you listening to?" Charles says to Michael."Its L.R.R." Michael says to Charles."Hey,can I ask you something?" Charles asks Michael."Sure,what?" Mike asks Charles."Are you from the west coast?" Charles asks Michael."Yeah,I'm from California.Why'd you ask?" Michael says to Charles."I don't know,you just got that west coast look about you.Did you ever hear of a guy named Johnny Truelove?" Charles says to Michael. "No,I don't think I've heard of him" Michael says to Charles."Oh.Well,I'll see you later Michael" Charles says to Michael and leaves.Charles next walks over to the autoshop and sees a few greasers standing by the wall."Hey,what the fuck do you think you're doing on our turf?" a greaser says to Charles."I'm standing here thats what I'm doing" Charles says back with attitude."Hal,this guy is just a fuckin lightweight he couldn't do anything to us." a greaser says to Hal."Yeah,you're right Vance" Hal says to Vance."Fuck off greaseball I could kick your ass" Charles says to Vance."What did you just say to me?!" Vance says and walks up to Charles. "I said 'Fuck off greaseball'.Maybe if you didn't have so much oil in your hair & ears(for some reason Vance has oil in his ears) maybe you could hear me" Charles says to Vance."Oh and look at you,you think you can be tellin me what to do,look at your fuckin clothes"(charles is out of uniform wearing a plaid button shirt,some jeans,and sneakers) Vance says to Charles."At least I'm not wearin some old ass throwback clothes from the 50s like all of you" Charles says and pushes Vance,which causes more greasers to show up."You know what,you're not even worth it." Charles says and walks away. "I hate those greaseballs.I might as well see what the preps are doing" Charles says and walks towards Harrington House.As soon as he steps by the gate he sees Bif,Derby,and Chad."Pauper what are you doing on our turf?" Derby says to Charles."Standing here" Charles says,and Derby,Bif,and Chad approach him."Well you should get out of here before you get beat" Chad says and pushes Charles."Fuck off prep" Charles says and pushes Chad,which causes Bif to step in front of Charles."What are you gonna do now?" Bif says."Nothin,I'm not gonna fight you,but you,Harrington,come here" Charles says and Derby steps forward."What?" Derby says with an attitude."Why don't you go home and get your fuckin shine box bitch" Charles says and punches Derby in the gut,and pushes him into Bif & Chad,knocking them down. "Fuck this I'm just gonna head back to my room" Charles says and goes back to his room. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts